One World Together
by Gameblaster12
Summary: The Necromorphs land on earth and now it's up to Samus, Rime, Alex and the whole world to fight for the earth but when Alex is taken, Rime is in charge of helping earth while Samus goes off to rescue Alex before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Alex on Board**

Alex had just arrived on the USG Ishimura and found that there is another ship on board however this ship doesn't look like any from earth. "Someone from a different universe or something, I mean at this point, nothing is going to surprise me." Alex said running toward the first door. She pounded on the door but she couldn't get it to open up. "Fine, if it won't open up, then I'll make it open." Alex said as she ripped through the door. Once she got through, tons of creatures appeared. "Good, now I can take out a bunch of these whatevers now." Alex said and then thought back at what her mother had said when she couldn't remember her or her brothers. "These things are dead meat." Alex said as the things came rushing at her. Alex stuck her claw through one of them and threw it behind her and did the same with another. One from the side tried to attack but Alex dodged it and then cut off its head. "I'm really in no mood to deal with theses things." Alex moved out of the way of another ones attack and then grabbed it and put it in front of her as a shield. Alex swung her foot backward kicking one from behind her as one stabbed the meat shield Alex was holding and threw it aside. The one tried to attack but Alex jumped onto one of the walls and then jumped off and hit one of the things blades blocking her attack. Quickly Alex grabbed onto the things arms and ripped them from its sockets and then completely off. She kicked the armless thing away and into another.

One of the necromorphs in the back saw what was happening and then ran off. Soon it reached its destination and reported the incident. "Hunter, we have another minor problem."

"Now what is it?" The hunter asked unhappily.

"We have a witch on board sire but she doesn't act like a witch. She is killing everyone we sent to guard the exit." The Slasher said.

"What is a witch doing here on the Ishimura? Wasn't that Crypt supposed to have kept them away from us in return for his zombie's safety?" The hunter said.

"I know that we don't like them for some reason but I think if you tell me everything, then this may make more sense." The Slasher said.

"Fine, considering the circumstances." The Hunter said

**Flashback**

_Five years ago, a Hunter managed to travel to earth for territory purposes for when they take over. However a zombie came into contact with the Hunter and the Hunter ripped it apart. "This will be necromorph territory soon enough and no one will take it from us." The Hunter said and then continued on as it continued to tear apart Zombies and then a small figure came up to it._

"_What are you and why are you killing my zombies?" The small creature said._

"_I am the Hunter of the necromorphs and soon this will be our lands." The Hunter said._

"_I'm not one to talk about things like this but in this case, let's make a deal." The Hunter stood there waiting for the small creature to say something. "First off, I'm called a Crypt, the most deadly of zombies. Secondly, let's make the deal. You can have whatever land you wish as long as we aren't already there and we will leave you alone to do whatever you wish." The Crypt said._

_The Hunter thought for a minute and then nodded. "Deal, we will make no contact with each other."_

**End Flashback**

"That's the basic idea as to what had happened." The Hunter said and then thought for a minute. "You let me take care of the pest. Before I go however, since the Crypt broke our deal, once we land, we take and kill everything." The Hunter then ran off.

Alex had finally finished killing off the small army of creatures with few cuts. "Now that that is taken care of, I can move on." Alex went to the door on the left first not sure which door to go through first. She could smell all types of smells in the ship. It didn't settle well with her stomach and she leaned over and threw up. After about half a second, Alex stood up and made her way to the next door. For about three hours, she had been looking around and then finally found an area that looked to be a train station but without the train. Alex went over to the edge and looked down and could feel a cold chill from below. Alex rubbed her arms and then took in a deep breath. Alex was just about to jump down when she heard something from behind her. "What are you?"

"I'm a hunter but I guess that doesn't matter since you can't understand me." The hunter said.

"Hunter huh and why wouldn't I be able to understand you?" Alex asked the Hunter.

Hearing the witch reply was a shock to say the least. "What is a witch doing here? Shouldn't you be crying your eyes out?"

"You're one to talk; you look like a deformed hunter to me." Alex said with a smile.

"You're not a normal witch are you? The Hunter said more then asked. "You're too spunky to be a witch." The Hunter smirked.

"How do you know what I am anyway, I've never heard of you." Alex said.

"The Crypt didn't tell you about us?" The Hunter asked.

"I killed him and took control. He had more concerns with me killing him then worrying about some small details." Alex smirked.

"That explains why the deal has been broken. I guess I'll have to tell the others but before I do, I'll kill you first." The Hunter said and then lunged himself at Alex who jumped onto the wall behind him. "Witches can't do that."

"I'm a hybrid if you must know." Alex said as she ran to him and cut off his head and arms and legs. "Pathetic just like the others." Alex started to walk away when she heard something. Alex turned around and saw body parts forming from the corps. "That's unexpected." Alex ran over and grabbed onto his body before he finished growing back his body parts and used all her strength to rip him in half. "Come back from that." Alex smiled and then focused her attention on her main goal. "Time to find the control room."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and thanks for the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, I'd like to say sorry for the long wait but I've been very busy the last week and two days. Second I'd like to say that to those that haven't read my other stories, Evolution and The Dead Hero, read them or this story may not make a whole lot of sense and I should have said this in the last chapter but I forgot to. I apologize for that. Now onto the Story.**

**Chapter 2: Trouble on Earth**

Back on earth shortly after Alex left, a single hunter jumped onto the roof of the News Station. He growled a few things and then jumped off and onto another building. He did this until he reached a pack of hunters and then landed. "So what's going on, where is our queen?" A hunter known as Arnold said.

"She has been sent into space to kill off Necromorphs." The group growled angrily at the news. "The people inside the news station had said that they wanted her help however one of the two are lying about it. The woman only sent her so that she may die while up there. It is her idea of getting rid of her." The hunter known as Brad had said growling angrily as he spoke.

The other hunters didn't like this one bit. "I say we eat her for this horrible thing that she is doing." A hunter known as Craig said while licking his lips hungrily.

Brad sighed and then looked over to Craig. "You know we can't, our queen has worked to hard for a peaceful world to just throw it away as for some petty revenge." Brad said

"I don't think it's so petty, I think that woman deserves it." Another hunter known as Jake said.

"She may deserve it but we can't just barge in and kill her. What do you think they will do to our queen if we do?" Arnold said but though he was saying that they shouldn't, his eyes told differently.

"I say we tell one of the humans then and have them take care of that awful woman." Craig said trying to give out suggestions.

"I guess that we should tell someone that has more control over something like this but the only ones that could do anything, I'm sure don't trust us." Brad said and then looked over to a tall building. "First we tell her family and then we will see where that takes us. I'll go tell them and you guys just wait here." Brad said and then jumped off toward the Russo's.

At the Russo's, Dean sat on the couch watching T.V. to keep his mind from worrying too much while the others talked in the kitchen. "Juliet, I think we should have gone with her. She's there alone, what could she possible do up there and without food or anything." Justin whispered the second sentence so that Dean wouldn't hear for his own sake.

"Justin, I know you're worried but she is there now and there is nothing we can do about it no matter how much that we'd love to. Sadly though, I think that you're right." Juliet leaned up against the fridge with her arms folded and head down.

Next to the island, Jerry is worriedly stuffing down pudding while Theresa rubbed his back. Everyone stopped talking until a crash was heard. Everyone looked toward the cause of the noise and on the table is now a hunter. It started growling at them but they just backed up. The hunter shook his head to clear it and then thought of an idea. He quickly scratched what he needed to say into the table. As he did this, Theresa could be heard screaming. "My table!" The Hunter ignored her and continued to mess up the table with its writing. The Hunter stopped writing and then sat there and waved the people over and then pointed to what he had written.

The group read the writing with some difficulty but it was readable. Jerry turned to the hunter and thanked him for the message and then went to the kitchen and grabbed two steaks out of the fridge and tossed them to it. The hunter nodded and then jumped out the window. Jerry then turned to the group. "We've got to do something, Alex is in trouble." Then a door was slammed making everyone turn their heads toward the door. The group sighed knowing that Dean must be infuriated. "We have to tell the cops, let's go." Jerry said as he grabbed his keys and then headed for the car.

Brad had traveled all the way beck to the others and then dropped two steaks in front of them. "I say we get some of our strength back and then go around writing this little message on walls and things." Brad said ripping some of the uncooked meat apart and stuffed it in his mouth. Blood from the meat splattered but none of the hunters cared. After ten minutes the group had separated into groups of two. Brad and Craig went in one direction while Arnold and Jake went in another. Brad and Craig had gotten to a park and started marking up the walls when a cop came by before they had the time to finish. The cop pulled out his handgun and then fired a shot at Craig who got hit right in the head and died instantly. Then the cop fired at Brad but he was only shot in the leg and he managed to get away.

"That's right run; the police will be all over you. You and your kind will be dead soon enough." The cop said and then went off into a different direction.

Meanwhile Arnold and Jake had gone off to a junkyard and started there. There two then heard a noise behind them and before Arnold could move, a bullet went into his arm and then his neck. Arnold screamed in pain and was then shot dead. Jake had seen this and jumped at the person. He jumped on top and started ripping into his skin. Soon the person had died and Jake leapt away and out of sight as a few people came from around the corner of a pile of junk.

"These things are a menace to us all. This is what happens when you put trust in a zombie." One of the people said and then ran off to alert the police.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Easiest Job Yet**

Alex went over and jumped down into the tram area. "Something must have been here earlier for transportation; I can't imagine that there wouldn't be an easier way to get to places especially in a ship like this if you can consider this a ship." Alex said as she moved forward feeling a chill as she walked. To the left and right on the walls is ice with things encased in them. "What are these things anyway?" Alex continued to walk forward keeping herself on her toes. Finally she came to another area and Alex started up the latter slowly. She peeked up and noticed one of the things and went back down. 'I'll just go to the next area.' Alex whispered and jumped back down and ran forward. She had been walking for about three minutes when something was heard. Alex looked around for what had made the noise. "Show yourself, whatever you are." Alex said as she flipped around just in time to dodge an attack. The thing that had attacked her is big and bulky. "What are you?" Alex demanded.

"I'm a Brute, and who are you witch?" The Brute asked in a deep scratchy voice.

"I'm Alex; now let's get this over with big boy." Alex said rushing toward the Brute. Once she got in reach of it, it swung its arm which knocked Alex back into a wall. Alex hit the floor and quickly got back up. "That all you got Brute?" Alex then rushed at him again dodging the charge by jumping over him. Alex quickly latched onto its back and then stabbed it repeatedly in the back. The Brute screamed in pain and soon fell over dead. "I better get out of here." Alex said and then ran off to the next area. Alex jumped up to the next floor and found the entrance blocked by solid ice. "Whatever happened here, the person isn't in the area they wanted to be." Alex said noticing the ice sticking out in her direction rather then sticking out on the other side. "Looks like my best shot will be heading forward more." Alex said as she started to leave when ice flew past her and three things carrying something big and yellow. "I'm definitely out of here." Alex said as she jumped down and ran forward.

Alex had finally made it to the next area and found that there is nothing at all to be found. "Finally, now maybe I can get a break." Alex walked over to the door and made her way through. Soon something could be heard. Shots of some kind could be heard. "I have to hurry." Alex said making her way through door after door and into a big area. In front of her are tons of creatures and soon she saw something fly into the air. Alex ran over jumping over heads and soon slowed down not knowing why. Soon Alex was able to move again and found something with blades for arms standing above someone. Quickly Alex jumped into the creature and knocked it away. She stabbed the thing in the head and then noticed a Brute behind her as she flipped around. Alex jumped into the air and slammed down onto its back and stabbing it. "I had better be careful in here." Alex said as she looked behind her seeing something with the big yellow thing. Alex jumped off the Brute just as the thing swung down its yellow blob and exploded. Alex was sent flying through the air. Alex landed hard on the ground and found a small cut on her arm.

"How did that happen?" Alex asked and then flipped onto her stomach and stood up and then saw a blade in front of her with fresh blood on the tip. "Now it makes sense." Alex said getting up off the ground. She flipped around and noticed the army of creatures coming toward her. However there aren't near as much as before and so Alex rushed forward never slowing down and ripped off one creature's arms after another. Soon after a few cuts and scraps, the things were dead and the whole place filled with blood spots and puddles. Alex then grew dizzy and collapsed to the ground. She shook her head to try and clear her dizziness. After a few seconds, she managed to stand up. "What was that?" Alex asked.

Forgetting about what had just happened; Alex went over to the person and picked the person up. "I better get her or him somewhere a little safer then here." Alex went over to the first door she came to and headed down and into the elevator. Alex set the person down and then went over to the controls. 'Great, how am I supposed to keep this up here if the controls are smashed?' Alex whispered and then thought of something. "I'm technically still a wizard, so maybe I can fix the controls." Then something behind Alex appeared on the wall with words.

Warning, life signs draining, health vial needed.

Alex looked to see where the writing was coming from and then made a decision to try and help the person. Alex quickly said an on the spot spell which caused a shock to roll through the person.

Life signs stabilizing.

"Good, now to." Alex didn't get to finish her sentence. "Ahhhhh." Alex screamed as she fell to the floor holding her head. Soon she found herself growling and then she fell to the ground unconscious.

Back at Samus ship, Rime heard something in the ship. Rime went over to the screen which said Samus in danger, death in one minute. "On no." Rime fell back into a chair holding her forehead. Then another message appeared which says, life stable but weak. "Samus, please make it back alive." Rime then went over to lay down when the radar on the ship started blinking. "Another ship heading up here. NO, no one should be here. Whoever it is must be sent back." Rime tried to contact the ship from inside. Soon she got an answer back.

"NO, my wife is up here and I'm not leaving without her." The person said back.

"Wife?" Rime asked herself not bothering to argue with the person in the other ship.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to review and maybe some reviews from other people as well but if not, what can you do? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting Rime and Samus**

Rime sat in Samus ship for about four minutes before she left the ship to look for the ship coming in. About another two minutes went by and the other ship could now be seen crashing into the Ishimura. Rime ducked behind Samus ship to try and avoid any contact with the incoming ship. The other ship hit hard and slid across the edge of the bridge until it came to a halt. The person inside the ship jumped out and landed on the bridge and then dusted himself off. Rime ran over to the man to check if he is ok. "Are you ok?" The man nodded. "Good, now what are you doing here? This is no place for people, if only I had figured that out sooner."

"Name is Dean Moriarty and I know very well this place is dangerous but I'm not leaving until my wife leaves with me." Dean said frustrated.

"Chances are; she'll return here if she is still alive. However I believe that she is since my friend is still alive. I assume that it's your wife that helped my friend and to that I'm grateful to her. I also assume that your wife made those claw marks on the door?" Rime asked now thinking that his wife is some kind of inventor of some sort. Dean nodded and smiled. "She must be quit the inventor to design claws that produce an acid like substance." Rime said.

"Oh she is no inventor, she's a zombie actually." Dean received an odd look from Rime. "Before I continue, what's your name?" Dean asked.

"Forgive me, Names Rime." Rime said holding her hand out to Dean to shake and Dean accepted. "Now what's this about your wife?" Rime asked.

"Let's get to your ship and talk." The two went to Samus ship and got in and sat down. "So my wife" Dean began while Rime grabbed some tea. After Dean had explained everything, Rime was to say the least; shocked by this info.

"You're wife sounds like she can handle anything. I think it best if we stay here until they return and while we're here, we can keep track of my friend Samus. We have three months worth of food in here; we should be fine until they get back." Dean argued with Rime for a bit but eventually gave in and decided that it's best to stay.

A month had gone by and Alex had just begun to wake from her unconscious state. "What happened to me?" Alex asked and then looked over to see that the person she saved still unconscious next to her. "I wonder how long I've been out for." Alex stood up and then remembered what had happened. "I used magic and then fell unconscious. Using magic, even a little seems to make the zombie side of me come out." Alex rubbed her head and then noticed movement from the person next to her. Alex sat down in one of the chairs and then set her hands on her stomach while she relaxed. "I may as well" Alex then cut herself off noticing something was off with her. "My stomach is bigger, how is that possible when I've been knocked out for who knows how long." Alex heard a groan from behind her and then turned to look at the person. Alex stood up and walked over to the person and helped the person up. "Hi, I realize that this is quick since you just woke up but names Alex what's yours." Alex asked hoping to get off this thing as soon as possible.

Samus shook her head and then focused on what the woman named Alex had just said. "Uh, names Samus Aran, you saved me." Samus said.

"You're welcome but we need to get out of here." Alex said and then the two walked slowly up to the elevator.

"Hold on a minute." Samus turned on her scanner and then scanned Alex. What she found surprised her. "Alex what are you doing up here in your condition?" Alex raised an eyebrow which confirmed to Samus that Alex doesn't have a clue. "I guess its better that you don't know right now, let's go." Alex wasn't sure what Samus could possibly know about her but didn't bother to question her at the moment. The two headed back up to the elevator and got in and then headed up, neither of them talking. When the elevator opened, the two walked out. Then Alex and Samus saw ships flying over head. "Space pirate ships and a lot of them. There's enough to carry an army of space pirates plus another army or two." Samus said while looking up and then noticed something come into view.

Alex saw it too and then wondered how it's taking them so long to get this far. At the moment, she really didn't feel like figuring it out. "Let me guess, an invasion on earth?" Samus nodded and then Alex looked away angrily. "How do we stop this before they reach earth?" Alex asked hoping for a good answer.

"There is one way, but it's too far away. We would never be able to get there in time to destroy the ships. By the time we get there, we will already be in Earths atmosphere. The best we can do is get to my ship and hope there won't be any problems on the way." Alex didn't like it but she nodded and then two ran toward the bridge to get to Samus ship before it's too late. They talked as they ran. "So Alex, what's the deal with you, what happened?"

"You mean why I am a zombie with emotion?" Alex asked and Samus nodded. "One word; magic. I'm a wizard and my magic keeps me sane. This is also why I'm I can talk to you and other zombies at the same time." Alex then saw something up ahead. "Hold on, a Brute. You run a head and I take this thing out." Alex said and then ran forward into the darkness. By the time that Samus caught up to Alex and found that she had just finished off the Brute.

"Show off." Samus said as the two continued to run.

"Yeah I really am." Alex said and son they arrived at the bridge. "Let's go." Alex and Samus got into the ship and found Rime at the head of the ship.

"Rime, get us to earth now." Samus said and off they went.

"By the way Alex, your husband Dean is in the back asleep. He came to make sure that you made it back safely." Rime said and then focused on getting to earth.

"Dean?" Alex ran to the back and took a seat next to Dean. Alex smiled but also wanted to slap him for coming here.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Getting Ready**

Alex had been sitting with Dean the whole way to earth and just before they touched down on earth, Dean had woken up to see Alex sitting there next to him staring at him. "Hey Alex, it's good to see you ok."

"What were you thinking Dean, if you had gone anywhere in that ship you would have died." Alex half yelled at him.

Dean sat up and then leaned against the wall of the ship. "I wasn't going to let you go so easily and besides Alex, that whole plea for help was just a set up. They wanted you dead and so they sent you up there to die." Dean said but all Alex did was laugh. "What's so funny Alex, this is serious."

"I get that Dean but I figured that much. I didn't go because they asked me to; I went because I needed to. I also knew that if you knew why I went up, then you would never have let me go. I had to go though, unfortunately, the controls got smashed." Alex said and before Dean could say anything about it, Samus came over.

"That's because Rime destroyed them accidentally. Long story but right now get ready for reentry." Samus said sitting across from the two. "Alex, I think now would be a good of time as any to tell. Hopefully you'll be more careful when fighting the necromorphs." Samus said hoping that she is right. All she got was a weird look from both Alex and Dean. "Alex, when I saw you before I blacked out I had started scanning you to see if you were a threat or not. However there was a bit of info that went unread before I blacked out. When I scanned you again once I woke, I found that there is something small within you if you know what I mean." Samus said just staring at the two as both Alex and Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion. Samus sighed knowing that they didn't get it. "Alex, you're pregnant."

Alex and Deans eyes widened. "How is that possible?" Alex said confused. "I'm dead, mostly."

"Exactly, most of you is except for the small part of you that isn't. You're a wizard and apparently that's what's keeping that part of you alive. However this could just be a one time thing however I don't know that for sure. You have to be careful Alex; this isn't a good time for you to be cocky. You may have taken out a whole group of those things but you were small and flexible. Now you aren't so small and from the looks of it, I was out for about a month." Samus said as Rime came in from the intercom.

"We've landed Samus." Rime said.

Alex couldn't believe it and neither could Dean. "Samus, I fell unconscious as well, shortly after you did trying to keep your life signs stable."

"Then be careful using that power of yours, only use it is absolutely necessary." Samus said and then headed up front.

"Dean, we have to end this, we have an army of creatures heading toward earth right now and once they arrive, everyone is going to be in the crossfire. Go grab a gun and get my family to get guns as well. This battle is going to be a fight for the world and the fight of our lives. I'm going to go to the news station and warn everyone." With that Alex left for the news station and Dean ran to the substation.

ON the way to the substation, Dean noticed cops and infected not getting along so well and then on screens everywhere appeared Alex. The cops and infected stopped fighting and listened to what is being said. Dean didn't bother to listen and just continued on his way. Dean finally reached the substation and ran up to his mother and father in law. "Mom, dad, get whatever guns you can, the world is going to war." Dean said now sitting down to rest.

Jerry and Theresa walked over and smiled. "We know Dean." Soon Juliet and Justin came back with a shotgun for Theresa and Jerry and a magnum for max though they still debate on whether giving Max a gun is a good idea. "Thanks you two."

"We need to go and help out Alex." Dean said as Alex came in through the window leading to the terrace. "Alex, is everyone willing to go with it?" Dean asked.

"I didn't really give anyone the option Dean. We're going to the Nevada dessert, that's were the ships will land." Samus and Rime then came in. "Samus, I want you and Rime to protect my family the best you can."

"Of course but you need to watch yourself more." Samus said.

"Don't you worry about me Samus, this is personal. I'm aiming for the leader, if I can pull that off, then we should be able to win this." Alex said.

"And what happens if you die Alex, you'll lose your baby." Once Samus said this, the family's eyes widened in surprise which Alex and Samus ignored.

"If I don't, then what's the chance of anyone living? If their leader lives, then everyone will die including me and if I die after killing their leader, then the world still has a chance. If I die before reaching them, then the world loses. It doesn't matter which way you look at it, it comes down to me." Alex then quickly kissed Dean and then left without another word."

"Alex is right, what can we do, whatever is controlling these things has to be killed." Dean said not wanting to believe any of this is really happening.

Everyone in the room wanted to argue but none of the could think of anything to keep Alex from doing this. They feared Alex to be right; she had to do this and her alone. All they could do is defend themselves.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but my dads computer broke and so he has been using this computer for his work. I've said it once in one of my other stories and I'm going to say it here, I need my own computer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review and thanks for the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Captured**

Alex headed to the closest airport and got on the plane headed for Nevada. After about a day of planning and getting everyone ready for the fight, the ships could finally be seen coming down, the one closest being the USG Ishimura or at least it looked like it is the closest. Alex stood in front of the military, marines and everyone else with her family next to her. Alex stood there fire in her eyes, claws ready, and legs prepared to jump into the air. 'I'm sorry my child.' Alex thought as she thought about her unborn baby. A few times Alex thought about not going through with this but she had refused to listen to that and focused on what she needed to do. About half an hour later and the Ishimura crashed into the desert with smaller ships, being uncountable, landed behind it as well as a few in the front two yards from them. Soon doors were ripped from their hinges and out came necromorphs. Alex jumped into the air giving the snipers the go ahead and shoot. Alex landed hard and then grabbed onto her stomach. A small amount of pain shooting through her. Alex quickly recovered and then let go and focused. Soon the necromorphs were getting much to close and so everyone with medium ranged guns started the assault. Finally the necromorphs reached them and Alex and her family attacked. Alex got into the middle slashing and ripping apart at the enemy.

Dean was their with an auto shotgun and blasted away at the necromorphs limbs and then saw Alex jump into the middle. After ten shots and Dean had to reload his gun but only got half way before he saw Alex being snuck up on from behind. He aimed his gun and right as he was about to fire, the necromorphs head blew off with its arms shot off shortly after. Dean took in a quick sigh and then fired off his five shots.

After twenty minutes of fighting the necromorphs started to retreat backward which worried Alex, Samus, and Rime while everyone else just cheered as they thought that they had won. Then Alex looked up and saw some kind of platforms with necromorphs on top. Alex jumped just high enough to grab onto the bottom of the platform and then flipped herself to the top knocking off the thing on top. The thing flew backward into another flying platform and blew it up with the other creature on it. Then a small flying creature flew at Alex and missed but knocked her of the platform and she hit the ground. Soon thousands of those things flew past and started attacking people in the back while more platforms came closer. "Samus, what are those things?"

"Those platforms carry pirates short distances while the small red things are metriods. Once they're on you, you don't get them off without help or in your case claws." Samus said firing at as much of the metriods as possible only killing a few as they flew over head.

Alex looked back and heard screaming of those in pain. Then she looked toward the sky and found the explosive necromorphs jumping off into crowds of people behind them. "They're using themselves as suicide bombers." Alex then noticed the necromorph army coming at them again. Soon they were once again in battle. Alex rushed in with Dean right behind her. "Dean, get back."

"No way Alex, I'm not leaving you." Dean said shooting at the necromorphs.

Alex wanted to argue but knew this wasn't the time and continued to fight. Alex had been constantly turning around to keep her back from getting ripped up but soon she wasn't able to turn in time and got her back slashed. Her shirt being ripped from the top to the bottom and a nice long slash on her back. Alex growled and then flipped and killed the necromorph and then got slashed on her leg. Alex fell to the ground on one knee, blood pouring from her back and right leg. A necromorph took the opportunity and tried to finish her off but then someone got in the way and Alex could feel blood splatter onto her back. Alex flipped around and found Dean with a blade through him. "NO!" Alex yelled as she stood up and then grabbed onto Dean and ripped the blade out of him not noticing that she had dug her nails into his skin a good half an inch in. Alex turned and ripped the necromorph apart and then saw two giant creatures coming from the back of their army. "They will pay for this." Alex turned to Dean and gave him a quick kiss and then laid him down on the ground and made her way toward the two giants.

In the back, the two leaders saw as the small zombie like creature came toward them pushing her way past and killing their followers. The two sent a message out to them. 'Capture the girl and let her live for the time being.'

Alex made it half way to the two creatures when her left arm got grabbed. Alex went to break off the tentacle but another had grabbed her right and soon she couldn't move her arms at all. Alex struggled for quite some time, noticing projectiles fly by her, before she got hit hard on the head. Alex got dizzy but still continued to fight them. Then she got hit again and again until she blacked out. A space pirate then picked her up and then carried her off.

'Take her to base.' The necromorph leader said and the Space pirate leader said the same to his followers.

Samus had noticed Alex get captured and started to fire but she couldn't get a good hit on them. "Rime, take control, I'm going after Alex." Samus said as she ran off. Samus had been running for some time and then got hit repeatedly. Samus couldn't fight them all this way and took off her suit. "Bring it." Samus said as she took out her whip letting it fly in the hot wind while it's still in her hand.

**A/N: So there wasn't a whole lot of talking in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thanks for all the reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Harder to Kill**

Samus swung her whip at one of the necromorphs, which wrapped around its neck, and pulled it back ripping its head off. Samus jumped into the air seeing a Slasher come from behind and then threw herself down on top of it while she switched to her gun and fired a bolt into it's head and then flipped around and shot another stunning it. Samus noticed another coming up behind her and jumped out of the way. Samus smiled as the Slasher missed and ended up impaling his friend. Samus then made a mad dash away.

Back with Rime, she had been fighting madly trying to keep everyone safe and looked to Jerry and Theresa. "You two take Dean away and to the back. I don't want to be stepping over him out of respect to Alex and his heroics." Theresa and Jerry nodded and then picked up Deans bloody body and took him out of the battle. Rime nodded her head and then went back to fighting.

Theresa and Jerry quickly but carefully took Dean out of the battle area and set him down on the ground placing his hands on his chest, and making sure that his face stayed facing the sky. The two then rushed back to the battle field not noticing the movement Dean is making. Dean's hands fell off his chest and landed with his palms facing upward and then a bump on each palm appeared. Soon two bloody blades shot out of his palms. Blood shot from his hands as well as the blades. Then the two blades retracted back into him and Dean slowly woke.

Theresa and jerry are now starting to wear out from dodging attacks and their shoulders started to become inflamed from the pressure of the shotguns when they would fire. The two fell to their knees exhausted and then looked at each other and said in unison. "I love you." The two looked up and noticed Rime being surrounded and unable to help them in any way. Then the two saw two Slashers coming their way. The two went in for the execution when something came flying into the air.

Dean woke up fully and then noticed people fighting but the only thing on his mind was finding Alex. Dean stood up and then saw his mother and father in law off in the distance. Quickly he rushed toward the battle and found that his new parents had fallen to the ground exhausted. Dean noticed some kind of pressure in his arms but didn't let it release, at least not yet. Dean ran over and then jumped into the both arms raised behind him and then grabbed both the Slashers by the head, at the same time tackling them, and then released the pressure in his arms which caused two blades to come out and impale the two creatures. Dean Stood up two bloody blades coming out of his hands. He knelt down next to Jerry and Theresa. "Where is Alex?" Theresa looked up and then pointed in the direction that she was taken. "Thanks mom." Dean then ran off just as Rime was getting closer to the two on the ground.

In a dark room on a table lies Alex unconscious at least for the moment. The two leaders came over. "She will be a useful necromorph." The Necromorph leader said and then called over one of his necromorphs. "Infector, make her one of us."

The Infector nodded and then jumped on top of Alex and readied itself to change her. Alex started waking up before it jumped on her and then noticed the thing it intended to impale her with. Just as the infectors proboscis came down Alex had managed to move her head out of the way and then she bit into its proboscis and ripped it from the infector. Blood splattered off over her but she ignored it and threw the dead body off of her and sat up. Soon more necromorphs were surrounding her. Alex jumped up off the table and killed the necromorph in front of her but got slashed in her leg causing her to fall over onto her back which caused more pain from the previous cut on her back. A slasher slashed downward ripping her clothes more and cutting deep into her chest and stomach.

Alex determined to get out, jumped up and ran out the closest door she could find and then decided to cast a spell. "Edgebono Utoostis." Alex said as another one of her formed next to her. Pain shot through her head. "I…have…to stay…focused." Alex said through pained breaths and then she made a small growl and then went back to normal. Alex kept walking as fast as she could and eventually made it to another door which led outside. Her vision had started going blurry and out of focus and still she continued to switch between her zombie self and human self while trying to keep in control. She then heard footsteps behind her and then saw a hole. Not sure if the hole was right in front of her or not, she decided to take a step to the left. Once she did, it was too late; she went falling down the hole hitting small ledges as she fell. She finally hit ground or what she thought to be ground until she began falling again. Alex fell and then hit her head on a small ledge and then finally hit the bottom of the hole. Her head bleeding profusely from the hit on her head however all the pain stopped once she hit as she blacked out once again.

A necromorph walked over and saw Alex fall through, shook its head and then left knowing that she wouldn't live through a fall like that.

Samus finally made it to some kind of building and looked around. "Alex has to be here somewhere, where else could she possibly be.

Meanwhile, Dean had run off to find Alex as well. He had just killed a few necromorphs not without some difficulty. "Alex, I'll find you whatever it takes." Dean said as he ran at top speed.

**A/N: I won't be here from Wednesday through Tuesday and so I won't be updating however I don't know how much of the story I have left. I hope you enjoyed and I thank everyone for their reviews. Please continue to read and review, thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: What Happened**

"Alex my love, how you feeling?" Dean asked sitting to the right of her holding her hand.

"Where am I?" Alex asked confused as she had just fallen through a big hole at least she thought she did.

"Alex, we're in the hospital. Apparently having a baby took all the energy you had." Dean gave her a peck on her cheek and then leaned back against the chair he is sitting in. "I'll go get you some water." Dean stood up and walked out of the room.

Alex put her hand to her head confused by all that's happening. "I know that I just fell down a hole at least I'm pretty sure that I did; didn't I?" Alex asked herself confused and then a doctor came in with a small child and handed the child to Alex and walked away. Alex looked down and smiled seeing a small child in her arms and then noticed that she didn't look zombie like. Before she could ask herself that question, Dean came in with some water and handed it to Alex. "Thanks Dean but I'm tired." Dean nodded getting the hint and picked up the child in Alex's arms and left Alex to sleep. "Alex took a few gulps of water and then set the bottle down on the small table to her left. "I don't get it, what's going on with me?" Alex looked around the room and then stood up off her bed and looked toward the door. "I'm sorry Dean but I have to figure out what's going on with me." Alex said and then hopped out the window and made it to the ground by levitating.

Dean came back an hour later to check up on Alex and found her gone. Dean carefully ran to the doctors and alerted them of Alex and her not being in her room. The doctors immediately called up 911 and told the cops to be on the look out for Alex after finding that she isn't in the hospital.

Alex had gone to the substation, her home and walked into Juliet. "Alex what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the hospital still?" Juliet asked.

"Something's wrong with me Juliet, I feel as if I'm not in my world anymore. Nothing is making sense to me anymore. The last thing I remember is falling down a deep hole where I would probably never be found and then I'm at the hospital." Alex said and then continued. "Where did the necromorphs go and why am I not a zombie anymore. Speaking of which, where are all the zombies?" Alex asked and didn't get the answer she was looking for.

"What are you talking about Alex?" Juliet then thought of the reason. "You must have had an interesting dream. That's funny Alex but I really think that you should get back to the hospital. Dean can't possibly know that you're gone." Before Juliet could finish what she wanted to say, Alex cut in.

"Forget it; no one believes anything I say right now." Alex then stormed out and headed toward Nevada. Once she got there, nothing looked as she thought it would. "Where's the USG Ishimura and all the other ships that came afterward? Where are the dead bodies and blood? Where am I?" Alex started to flip around trying to figure out what was going on. "What's going on with me, this shouldn't be this way. I should be in a hole and the world should be fighting for their lives." Alex stopped spinning and just stood there and then she heard a noise and then she blacked out.

Juliet and Justin had just arrived at the battle and Justin gave Juliet a quick kiss and then leapt into battle. Juliet ran toward Theresa and Jerry and helped protect them as she talked. "Where is Alex?" Juliet asked.

"She was taken by them, Samus and Dean went to get her back." Theresa said as she painfully blasted a necromorph in the face, blood splattered.

"I hope she is ok?" Juliet said and then continued to help protect Theresa and Jerry.

Rime had gotten surrounded with layers of Necromorphs around her. Rime concentrated and then sent a blast in all directions and froze enemies for thirty feet in every direction. "I don't know if I can take much more." Rime said breathing heavily.

Samus crept around the building making sure not to attract any attention. "Alex where are you?" Samus whispered and then saw a door ahead. Samus slowly opened up the door and took a peak on the other side. She found herself outside with a big hole near the exit. "Please tell me that she isn't down there." Samus said and then went looking some more not wanting to check down the hole until she felt that it was the only place left and also scared at what she might find.

Dean had run right past the base and looked around hoping to see Alex outside but didn't find her. Then he saw Samus leave and then took that chance to head inside knowing that she wouldn't let him go in if she saw him enter. Dean made his way inside and then got surrounded by necromorphs. "You took my wife and now you'll pay for it." Dean said and then jumped at one of the necromorphs and killed it and then attacked another and one by one they fell. Blood now covers the walls and then floor and then two giant creatures came out. "You two are next." Dean said and then attacked.

Down in the hole about three months later from her long sleep. "Where am I?" Alex asked herself. Then she felt the cold ground and looked up to see a small amount of light at the top. "It was all a dream, things are right again. There is a war, my husband did get stabbed, and I'm in the bottom of a hole and pregnant. Everything's good again." Alex thought about that and then corrected herself. "Sort of, except that there is a war going on, my husband got stabbed and I'm in the bottom of a hole and pregnant." Alex then thought about what she just said again and she shook her head to try and forget what she just said. "Now how do I get out of this hole?" Alex asked as she looked upward.

**A/N: I won't be able to update until next week since I'll be gone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and thanks for all the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Little Wonders**

Alex stood there trying to come up with some way to get out of the hole and found only one possible solution. "It looks like I'm climbing out of here." Alex said and she jumped onto the wall and then leapt off and onto another wall and made it up to a small ledge. "Wow, I fell a long way didn't I?" Alex shrugged and then felt something hit her on the head. Alex looked up and some water fell onto her cheek. "I better hurry if I'm going to get out of here." Alex jumped onto the next wall and turned and jumped onto another wall slowly making her way up the big hole. Soon she was half way up and then her hands and feet got caught in the wall of the hole. The wall had become muddy and slippery and Alex couldn't keep herself on the wall and eventually lost her grip and fell down until she hit the bottom again, the ground muddy, causing her to sink into the ground a bit. The mud splashed up into the air and then landed on her covering her in mud completely. All that could be seen is a small; if anyone else was with her, is a small lump in the ground. Soon Alex popped out of the mud causing some mud to fly off her. Alex looked up mud in her hair and on her face making it hard to look around. Alex wiped as much mud off her face as possible and felt a small pain in her stomach. Alex looked toward her stomach. "Sorry, the wall is slippery. No need to kick me." Alex said to her unborn baby and then took in a deep breath and sighed. "I guess I'm stuck here until I either die or get found." Alex then felt the small pain again. "Got it, find a way out." Alex rubbed her stomach. "I didn't think that you were even supposed to have legs yet." Alex said to her unborn baby. "I swear, ow, stop that." Alex said sitting on the ground trying to think of some way out. Alex then got kicked again. "Ok really, are you going to kick me until I get out of here? Alex got kicked again. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Six months later and the battle for earth is still going. Dean had managed to get Alex's family out of the battle with the exception of Justin who is still fighting with the occasional break every once in a while. Dean is now sitting in the living room with Max, Theresa, and Jerry. "What's the point I lost Alex. I failed her; I'm never going to see her again." Dean said head down and tears in his eyes.

"Don't give up Dean; you love her to much to give up on her." Max said.

"I've searched on and off for six months, give me one reason I shouldn't go get myself killed right now. I can't live without her." Dean said putting his head in his hands.

"Dean, give up now and everything that Alex has done so far will mean nothing. You love her enough to keep fighting, I know you do. Not just fighting for earth but fighting to find her." Jerry said putting and arm around Dean.

Juliet had been fighting but separated temporarily to go see if she could find Alex. Juliet went looking around inside the base that both Dean and Samus were in earlier. Soon she saw came to a hole that she couldn't see the bottom of. Juliet didn't want to know what might be down there and then she heard a scream that sounded like Alex. Juliet grew her wings and then flew down and found Alex covered in mud holding her stomach and sweating. Juliet's eyes grew wide and then grabbed onto Alex and started carrying her upward. Once Juliet made it to the top of the hole, she carried Alex all the way to the closest hospital.

Dean had finally gained the courage to go look for Alex again when Juliet came into the room. "Juliet, what's up?" Dean asked.

"Alex is…in…the hospital, she…is…in labor." Juliet said out of breath. Before anyone had the chance to say a word, Dean had already left for the hospital.

Dean had finally reached the hospital about twenty minutes later and had run up to Alex with a smile on his face happy to know that she is alive. With the time that had gone by, Alex had already finished giving birth to their daughter. Alex sat there on the bed, their daughter in her arms.

Alex looked up at Dean and smiled. "Dean, you're alive. Alex said happily.

"Yes, and the fact that you're alive is amazing." Dean walked over to Alex who handed the newborn to Dean. Dean smiled happily and then frowned once he heard what Alex said.

"Dean, I have to go finish this you know and I am more then ready. I need to tell the army to bring out the atomic bomb. I'm going to create a shield around everyone however I may not live through this."

"Bomb what" Before Dean could finish, Alex cut him off.

"Don't ask Dean, It's an arrangement that I made with the president. Long story, no time. I will say this though, I said that if I couldn't take out the leaders, we would need a back up. However this other solution also involves me being alive. Just go with it." Ten minutes later and everything is ready. Alex could went to the top of the hospital roof weakly which is really just a hospital tent outside of the battle field. "I'm ready." On the other end of the phone she could hear the countdown. Sweat started rolling down her forehead out of nervousness. The countdown got closer 3…2…1 and Alex saw the bomb coming down. Quickly Alex said a spell and a giant force field came up. Alex then began sweating from the stress of keeping up the shield as the bomb exploded. Alex struggled to keep focus and the shield but the explosion was so powerful that it was making it incredibly hard.

About a minute later and Alex fainted and the shield she made disappeared however the explosion had just calmed down. Dean ran over and then climbed to the top of the tent and over to Alex. He felt her neck for a pulse but found nothing. "No, I just got you back, I can't lose you again." Dean came down and gently set Alex onto a table and the doctors did what they could but couldn't seem to bring her back. "Alex is gone forever." The doctors left Dean alone with Alex. Dean laid his head down on Alex's shoulder and cried but soon felt a hand on his shoulder. Dean looked up and found Alex's eyes slowly flutter open. "You're ok." All he got back was a growl from Alex. "Alex, what's wrong?" Alex then lifted her head up to Deans and connected her lips with his. They lasted like that for a few seconds before they separated. "Alex?"

"Dean, grrrr, speak in sentences has left grrrr." Alex continued to growl every once in a while.

**let it go,  
let it roll right off your shoulder  
don't you know  
the hardest part is over  
let it in,  
let your clarity define you  
in the end  
we will only just remember how it feels**

"You can only speak a little English now?" Alex nodded and then smiled at him.

"I can only say certain words." Alex then took her daughter from Dean and smiled. "I can still say most words grrrr." Alex growled.

**our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain**

"You're alive Alex, that's all that matters now." Dean smiled happily and then quickly gave Alex a small kiss.

**our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain**

"Alex, if you could do one thing over again, would you?" Alex shook her head.

**all of my regret  
will wash away some how  
but I can not forget  
the way I feel right now**

A few days later and Alex stood in front, on a stage, of thousands cheering for her though some still have their doubts. Alex stood there with her child in one arm and her other arm around Dean's waist with the rest of her family surrounding them as well as a certain common infected with a very unusual dress on. Even Samus and Rime are there waving at everyone. Alex for once in her life never felt so happy though she did have one last thing to do before she felt one hundred percent happy again. She let go of Dean and then pushed Justin off the stage. "I'm good." Alex said getting a glare from Justin. All Alex did was smile at him.

**in these small hours  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away but these small hours  
these small hours, still remain,  
still remain  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away  
but these small hours  
these little wonders still remain**

Alex felt on top of the world, through all that happened, she managed to gain the trust of almost the whole world. Also for once, she felt like she was really worth having but that would only last so long. Alex is already thinking of things that she can do to Justin once things settle down a bit.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope this turned out well and thanks for the reviews. The song is from Meet the Robinsons in case you're wondering. Please do review and thanks again.**


End file.
